


a gyaru's guide to surviving Kira

by A_sad_snail



Category: Death - Fandom, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I use y/n because its the easiest to type, Light Yagami likes y/n, Misa Amane does not like y/n, l is indifferent to y/n, slow burn like rlly slow, sorry if you don't like cats ig, switching POV, will tag as I go, y/n has a cat, y/n has mommy and daddy issues, y/n has no specific race, y/n is female, y/n likes gyaru fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sad_snail/pseuds/A_sad_snail
Summary: When a notebook falls from the sky and hits Y/n in the head. Her life changes when she starts seeing a creepy god of death follow around Light Yagami, a golden boy in her school.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s), Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. that's gonna bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n gets hit in the head. lol

♡that's gonna bruise♡

Staring at the clock on the wall got really tiring, fast. Especially if you were staring at that clock that now read 3:10 since the start of an hour long lesson. ‘Can this guy just let us out already’ a h/c girl groaned internally. 

y/n quickly having gotten bored watching the clock, glanced around the room for the the umpteenth time in the past hour. With her classmates fidgeting, looking around and one asleep it was evident she wasn’t the only one being bored out of her mind. 

“Okay class” the teacher said “thats all are work for today so i’ll let you guys out a couple minutes early”. 

The classes atmosphere quickly changed. All of the students internally rejoiced as they started getting up, grabbing their bags and talking to their friends. 

Since the h/c girl had no friends that she actively talked to in that class she simply grabbed her bag and left, and was the first one to leave out of her class. The girl went down the long flight of stairs then left the school. 

Walking out of the school building, the sky was a bright azure with with fluffy white clouds. Overall y/n would rate it a solid 8/10 for how picturesque it was. y/n searched her skirt pockets fishing for money. Grabbing several round shaped coins from her pocket she counted 700¥. 

‘hmm that should be enough for some mochi’ she thought whilst grinning. 

A now smiling Y/N was unaware of a black notebook falling from the sky. 

‘okay should I get strawberry or sakura mochi’ y/n thought to herself. Her Mary Janes clacked against the concrete. ‘I had strawberry mochi yesterday so I should definitely get-’

. y/n’s thoughts were halted after what she felt something hit her head, hard. 

‘the actual fuck’ y/n grimaced. 

A scowling Y/n rubbed the crown of her head as she looked down and saw a black note book right in front of her. y/n crouched down and picked the note book up. On the front cover ‘death note’ was scribbled on the front in messy white writing. 

Opening up the book now dubbed ‘death note’ y/n opened the book to the first page. In the same messy font wrote multiple rules written in English. 

‘why is it written in English?’ y/n pondered

“must be some a prank from the first years” y/n grumbled ‘i should take a picture just in case’ 

Taking out her sparkly flip-phone y/n took a picture of the front page 

Well at least she’ll have a story to tell to her cat 

y/n then threw the notebook over her shoulder and walked away while the rest of her class started to leave the building while the bell wrung for the other Classes. 

Walking away y/n is unaware of a set of brown eyes watching her walk away from the school.

♡

As y/n was walking halfway through her walk back home she stopped outside of a small shop and bought her dearly beloved sakura mochi. 

Walking out of the shop y/n took the package and picked her first piece of mochi and started eating it, she thought back to the literal note book that hit her head.

‘why was it even in English’

The young girl finished her first piece of her four pack of mochi.

‘ The first years might always pull pranks but why would one of them even know how to write in English so well’

‘i doubt its another year, nobody is that bored that they have to pull such an elaborate prank’,

Pulling out her second piece she started eating again.

‘what if an exchange student wrote it? It would make sense’ the h/c girl thought ‘but I’m pretty sure we don’t have any new exchanges escpesially since its nearly the end of the school year’ 

‘ It couldn’t be some prodigy either’ the e/c eyed girl wondered ‘ I would’ve heard of them and memorised their names’

‘Only around thirty students in first year can fluently write English to that ability, speaking is a completely different ball park’ 

Now the girl was starting to nibble on her third piece 

‘ Theirs no way any of them would do it all of them are either rich or prodigies and they couldn’t be from any different countries since none of them have a non Asian last name, I definitely would remember if one of them did. Plus the prodigies simply wouldn’t have enough time’ 

Starting to get frustrated that her memory wasn’t helping the girl ate the fourth piece in less then 10 seconds

‘ Anyway nows totally not the time to start worrying’ she thought ‘ I have tests to study for anyway and future outfits to plan’ 

Continuing on her journey home, y/n took out her flip-phone and looked at the most recent photo she took. Reading the only five rules only made her more confused.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
This note will note take effect unless the writer has the persons face in there mind when writing his/her name.  
There for people sharing the same name will not be affected  
If the cause of death is written within the next forty seconds of wring the persons name it will happen  
If the case of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack  
After writing the case of death details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds .

‘this is defiantly a prank’ the h/c thought.

Sighing the young girl put her phone in her cardigan pocket and kept tracking home. 

♡  
Having finally gotten home the young girl let out a sigh and walked into her house. Her home was neat but like always silent and desolate. The lack of family photos, drawings and overall atmosphere made the place seem vacant. If y/n didn’t live here she wouldn’t have guessed an actual family lived their. 

Going up to her room y/n dropped her bag next to her bed and sat down on her chair sighing. 

y/n’s room was mainly pink with white accents. The room was filled with multiple different posters and pictures that y/n cut out of magazines and pinned on her wall. y/n had a desk that she stuffed full of multiple different magazines from fashion to playboy magazines.

y/n prided herself on her way above average memory, she could remember nearly every single picture and its corresponding paragraph in all of her 60 magazines. 

y/n often used her memory to avoid studying as much as possible. but end of years exams although far away, she wanted the top scores in the school, she simply couldn’t risk not studying. 

She cringed thinking about how back in her first year she attempted to rely on only her memory. She ended up only getting c’s and b’s, much to her parents chagrin. 

y/n opened her magazine drawer and picked up the top magazine, the most recent copy of her favourite magazine brand. On the front cover showed Misa Amane, a rising triple threat of singing, acting and modelling. She started showing up on more and more on some of y/ns favourite magazines. 

Misa’s style resembled a gothic Lolita or rokku gyaru vibe. It wasn’t y/n’s favourite style but y/n still enjoyed it. Ever since Misa started becoming more famous, Y/n had seen girls start to wear her half down half pigtailed hair style. Although she definelty wasn’t her favourite idol ever, y/n still held a high opinion of Misa. 

y/n flipped through the pages eyeing the clothes. y/n was always at the very least incredibly envious of the models. Their beautiful clothes, the copious amounts of makeup and their perfect skinny figures was something she always aspired to have. 

After her pity party, y/n now had some motivation to study. Put away her magazine, and went over to grab her bag, and started studying for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my first fan fiction ever so its probably really bad. I wanted to write a y/n with a love for fashion that I actually enjoy. As a lot of y/n’s are repulsed by feminine things :( . Plus it genuninly bores me when y/n has a little to no personality, and the ones who have personality are incredibly unrealistic. so I decided to just do it myself because I'm going through a second lock down and have literally read nearly every single Light Yagami x reader fan fiction on AO3. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading :)


	2. ♡What's A Kira?♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n wonders what Kira is and what her morals are regarding them.

( ignore the fact that the first issue of egg magazine came out in 2004 in this weird alternative universe its first issue was In may 2003)

♡ DAY 2 ♡

BING BING BING BING BING BING

The sound of the overly loud hello kitty alarm clock flooded y/n's ears rousing her from her sleep

y/n hit the alarm clock making it go back to its previously docile state. y/n sat up in her sleep and flexed out her hands, trying to get her drowsiness to leave her.

y/n got out of bed and got dressed in her uniform. Y/n got out her mascara and looked at her vanities mirror applying a thick coat of it. She then got her lipgloss, eyebrow pomade and blush.

y/n as quickly as possible put them in her coat pocket.

y/n grabbed her bag and coat and left her room. Going downstairs y/n draped her coat over one of the dining tables chairs and placed her bag next to it. she went into the kitchen and turned the radio on. the sound of a cheesy song that she heard 100 times before from the same channel came on. She then went to microwave some pancakes that she had made on the weekend. y/n simply listened to the hum of the microwave whilst bobbing along to the radio.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

y/n rushed over and opened the microwave door taking out her pancakes.

y/n grabbed grabbed the plate and put maple syrup over them. Grabbing a fork y/n started quickly eating the pancakes. y/n wanted to leave her house as quickly as possible, not wanting to talk to her parents, more specificly her mother.

Y/n really didn't want to deal with her mother this early in the morning.

Finishing the pancakes in record time. She went into her living room and grabbed her coat and bag. Putting on her coat and swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder she quickly left her house.

The morning was cold and foggy. Barely being able to see anything and having her skin be attacked by the below zero temperature, she didn't know what she expected considering the fact that it was the middle of November. y/n walked up to a bus stop and waited for the bus to come. Majority of students would go on the train or subway system but y/n did not want to deal with possibly standing and being packed up like a box of tuna. The extra money was worth it in y/ns opinion.

While Waiting for the bus y/n got her blush compact out of her coat and blended the blush it out from the corner to the apple of her cheek. Getting her lipgloss y/n applied a thick coat of it on rubbing her lips together evenly applying it to her lips. Putting her products back in her coat she fished her phone out and looked at the time.

When the bus finally came Y/n gave her money to the bus driver and chose to take ea seat in the back as it usually was the last place to fill up with people.

Halfway during the journey the seats started filling up with more and more people.

Then Haruka got on the bus. Haruka was a girl in from y/n's class she had straight black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Haruka was an annoying girl, she never stopped talking and couldn't be quiet no matter what happened. Although she was annoying y/n could tolerate her presence considering she never did have bad intentions, she was just naturally annoying.

Although annoying y/n could respect her on her love for fashion. y/n didn't wear a lot of western esc clothing like Haruka; but She could still respect Haruka's adoration and dedication for her clothes.

Y/n sunk into her seat hoping she didn't see her. Although unlikely y/n hoped she wouldn't have to endure a conversation with Haruka. At this point all the seats were taken by one person at the very least, people were starting to sit next to each other. thats when she spotted Y/n.

With a now wide smile on her face, Haruka went over to claim the seat next to y/n.

"omg Y/n-chan did you get a new mascara? Haruka said "your eyelashes look amazing today" Haruka exclaimed.

Per usual Haruka's informality will never not surprise Y/n.

" no still using the same mascara Ashikawa-san" y/n replied, flustered.

"what brand is it?" Haruka asked visibly curious.

" it's the Maybelline one with green and pink packaging" Y/n replied " I can't remember the exact name but I'll tell you tomorrow"

Haruka nodded rapidly like a bobble head.

for the rest of the bus ride Haruka went on and on about different western celebrities while y/n listened occasionally giving a nod of approval or giving her opinion.

♡

getting off at the stop nearest to their school, y/n and a still talking haruka started walked toward their school. Haruka moved on to talking about how she had math first thing in the morning and groaned that she had Mrs tanaka. Y/n couldn't blame her for dreading maths. Mrs tanaka was a boring hag and one wrong sneeze away from having a heart attack.

Y/n and haruka finally got into the school building. walking towards their lockers a gaggle of girls were hanging around talking to each other. one of teh girls looked over to y/n adn Haruka's direction and gave a waved at them then gave a hand motion indicating to come closer. and like the sheep they were they walked over.

Haruka smiled brighter then before and bounded over to the group of girls. Y/n now feeling uncomfortable standing by her lonesome, walked over with Haruka.

"what are y'all talking about" Haruka said excitedly

the girl who ushered them over who Y/n recognised as Kotoko Sato says "have you heard of all the recent heart attacks"

y/n's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Y/n now feeling completely out of the loop. Was absentmindedly looking in the mirror that she attached to her locker applying another layer of lipgloss.

Haruka's eyes shone as she remembered something "Do you mean Kira, kotoko chan?"

"mhm " a nodding kotoko replied 

Whilst all the girls kept talking about Kira. Y/n opened her locker and took off her platformed Mary Janes and replacing them with her pair of her subtle school shoes.

"who's Kira" y/n questioned while taking off her coat. 

one of the girls from the group turned to y/n "wait, you don't know who Kira is L/n-san "

another girl gasped "Of all people I thought you would have heard of him already L/n-san"

all the girls nodded in agreement.

Y/n laughed nervously, rubbing her neck y/n stated "I haven't been keeping up with the news recently. I've been so focused in studying ,I've basically ignored everything else"

The girls all nodded again, seeming to except the subpar excuse.

"yeah I guess that makes sense" Kotoko said. 

one of the girls piped up "he's like a god, ya know Ln-san".

'a god?' y/n pondered. 

another girl spoke "he's going around killing a bunch of criminals with heart attacks L/n-san." the girl kept speaking "like a sort of twisted justice". 

"Hmm so this Kira guy, he's basically a vigilante?" Y/n asked. Y/n shoved her coat in her locker. 

Kotoko nodded "Yeah pretty much".

the rest of the girls started giving their opinions. 

Y/n closed her locker said her goodbyes to the girls and walked to her classroom. 

y/n was considered smart and responsible enough by her many teachers. so much so that she was able to get a seat in the far right corner. 

sitting down in her seat y/n put her bag underneath her desk. 

taking out her journal y/n checked her schedule making sure she wouldn't miss anything. 

♡thursday, November 29th, 2003♡ :

. cram school 

. buy cat food 

. new issue of egg magazine 

. study 

after she finished reading y/n put away her journal and waited for her teacher to arrive 

♡

boredom was something you knew well. it was the only thing that you felt besides envy and the occasional hint of love, which was only reserved for your cat, rhinestones and fashion. 

So it was no surprise that you were bored once again when Yuri wouldn't shut the fuck up about Kira. 

Kira its self was an interesting topic. you assumed its morals was something to do with purity and justice considering it was only killing criminals, something you found surprisingly morale for a mass murderer. 

but having to listen to over 25 girls in total yapping about it got mind numbing quickly. especially because they only talked about how shocking it was and them all having the same opinions that they based around what was morally exceptable. after all they didn't want to be known as the girl who agreed with a mass murderer.

multiple girls desperatly tried to convince you to spill your opinions on Kira. You didn't humour them. 

A lot of the girls were cutthroat. they hide away, waiting for another to slip up and for her to be socially outcasted. such was the ways of high school you supposed 

You always tried your best to like nearly every girl you came across. wether that was because of your crippiling mommy issues you didn't know. Allas you never really ever had a female friend. 

hell you never really had ANY friends. Sure you had acquantances but never a friend. well you had some when you were younger but you all sort of moved on. the only one who stuck by your side died. 

sighing internally to yourself you looked backed to Yuri to see she was still rambling on about Kira. 

'can she just quit it already' you wanted so badly to just walk away but your mothers voice always invaded your head telling you to have some manners. 

the bell seeming to hear your pleas, rang loudly indicating that it was now the last subject of the day. 

Yuri sighed as she got up said her goodbyes and walked over to her normal desk. 

everybody was scrambling back to their proper desks as their English teacher leasuirly strolled in and started their lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some more food. I've been getting into Alice in borderland and Chishiya is hot. this isn't edited so sorry for grammar and spelling errors.   
> anyway thank you for reading :)


End file.
